


Fairytale

by hybryd0



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fairytale about songs and love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytale

There once was a boy named Blaine.  He was a great lover of all of Mother Nature’s creations and had been gifted with the ability to heal and even speak to them.  He lived a peaceful life in his corner of the great Everwood Forest with his owl friend Fittich, helping hurt animals and tending to the plant life.  He had never met an animal that was not soothed by his songs, nor a plant that did not flourish when he sang to them.

Except one; the terrible Beast of Everwood Forest.  It was a massive monster of a cat-like appearance with teeth as big as daggers, claws like meat hooks, and blue eyes so cold it was said that looking into the beast’s eyes could freeze a person’s soul.  It was said that before the beast made a home in Everwood that it had eaten young Prince Kurt Hummel, son of King Burt Hummel and the late Queen Elizabeth, and heir to the throne.  Many a knight and would-be hero had attempted to avenge Prince Kurt’s death, but none had left the forest alive.

But Blaine did not fear nor hate the Beast of Everwood Forest.  In the deep dark of the night Blaine had heard the mournful song of the beast and though it had no words it carried the weight of the beast’s emotions and his heart ached for a creature so hated and utterly alone.

One night as the mournful song started up, Blaine picked up his flute and went outside.  He climbed his tree to a sturdy branch high up and started to play a melody to the beast’s song.  After a brief hesitation the song continued long into the night until Blaine could not hold his arm up any long and Fittch insisted he go to bed.

The next night when he heard the mournful song he played along again.  He continued that every night for weeks and though he had hoped to change the mood of the song it remained mournful as ever.  It was like there was a deep sadness that lived in the heart of the beast.

Blaine was on his morning walk when he came across a young man by the name of Sam.  Sam informed Blaine that he was on a quest to find the Beast of Everwood Forest and bring him to justice for the murder of the prince.  He hoped to collect the reward offered by the king to help his family.  Blaine tried to talk Sam out of it; many men have lost their lives on such a quest, he said.  Sam would not be dissuaded and Blaine left him to his fate, though he asked his animal friends to watch over the would-be hero.

He was fixing his supper that night when a squirrel reported to him that the Beast had been caught in one of Sam’s nasty traps.  Blaine rushed out to find one of his deer friends waiting for him; hop on my back, she said, he must not die.  And so Blaine did and the deer took him to where the beast was struggling against the trap.

Save him, the animals said.  And Blaine could not deny them.  Blaine tried to approach where the beast dangled by one of it’s back legs, but the beast swiped at him with meat hook claws.  The beast, of which Blaine was seeing for the first time, was every bit as terrifying as the stories said.  Bigger than any forest creature with jet black fur and rippling muscles it was enough to make Blaine quiver in his shoes.

You must save him, the animals cried.

But I do not know how, said Blaine.

All seemed hopeless until Fittch reminded Blaine of his flute.  Play his song, Fittch said.  And so Blaine did and the beast quieted and remained quiet as Blaine climbed up and cut the weave of ropes that held him prisoner.  The beast fell to the ground, exhausted by its struggles to get free and Blaine climbed down but did not dare to get close.

The trapper is coming, the animals warned and Blaine moved to stand between the beast and Sam as the young man came down the path.

Move, Sam said with his bow raised and arrow ready, I must slay the beast and collect the reward so that my family can eat.

Blaine could not let Sam kill the beast.  When he refused to move, Sam tried to move around Blaine and took a shot.  Blaine did not even think before he threw himself in the path of the arrow and his certain death.

But death did not come.  The arrow stopped in its path and a light issued from behind Blaine to where the beast lay.  Blaine stepped back to stand beside Sam and watched as the beast lifted from the ground to hover in the air as the light issuing forth intensified.  All had to shield their eyes as the light grew bright enough to rival that of the glorious sun and then just as suddenly the light faded.

Standing where the beast had been was Prince Kurt, the long thought dead son of King Burt.  Blaine and Sam both dropped to their knees and bowed in the presence of royalty.  Sam begged forgiveness of the Prince; I did not know, he said, and the Prince gifted him with a smile before approaching Blaine.

You played the music to my song every night, and you sacrificed yourself for a beast, the Prince said

Yes, said Blaine, in awe of the beauty that stood before him.

Word spread quickly that the Prince was alive and he took Blaine and Sam with him to the palace where would-be Queen Sue was exposed for the Black Witch she was and exiled for cursing the Prince.  The Kingdom celebrated the return of the much loved Prince; Sam’s family was moved to the palace where they would forever be taken care of  and Blaine was given any choice of reward that he wanted.

I wish to sing, just once, with the Prince before I return home, said Blaine.  Sing they did, to the delight and awe of the Kingdom for they had never heard anything as beautiful.  And through the song they realized their love.

Blaine returned to Everwood Forest, and with him went Prince Kurt, whose father King Burt could not deny true love.  Blaine and Kurt lived the rest of their lives among the plants and animals, tending to both and entertaining Sam when he visited.  And so they lived happily ever after.

  
The End.


End file.
